The present invention relates generally to an improved head immobilization apparatus that is attachable to, and detachable from, a spine board of the type employed by emergency medical personnel for transporting injured persons.
Spine boards have been used by physicians and emergency medical personnel for a number of years in the transport of injured or incapacitated persons. Particular care and attention is needed for the immobilization of the head and neck of an injured person being transported. Head and cervical spine immobilization is necessary to prevent possible neck (cervical spine) injuries from being exacerbated during transport. It is desirable that such immobilization be performed quickly and properly after an injured person has otherwise been properly secured on a spine board. Thus, a head immobilization apparatus should provide high level of motion restriction with an intuitive design allowing for simple and proper application. The apparatus should be fully adjustable to fit the injured person. Given the limited space in an ambulance, the apparatus should also be compact for easy storage.
After the injured person has been properly immobilized for transport, emergency medical personnel should have good visual and tactile access to the eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and neck of the injured person to properly diagnose the nature and extent of the injuries. Hence, a head immobilization apparatus should provide such access to the injured person. The injured person may need to be x-rayed while still on a spine board. Thus, the head immobilizer should have a high level of x-ray transparency.
With respect to head immobilization apparatuses, reference is made to the following:
Bodman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,625, relates to a device for immobilizing the head to prevent further injuries, such as neck injuries, including left and right complimentary blocks. Each block has a skull-supporting surface. The blocks contact the skull with the skull supporting surfaces diverging outwardly and upwardly to provide a wedging action to immobilize the skull against left and right movement as well as to position the height of the skull so that alignment of the neck is achieved. The skull-supporting surface surrounds but does not cover the ear so that assessment may be made easily. The left and right blocks may be disposable for one time use or permanently mounted on a carrier for reuse.
McReynolds et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,716, relates to an apparatus for supporting and immobilizing a head during surgery or examination by a treating physician. A headrest is secured to a base support. The headrest has open sides and is shaped to engage a patient""s head. A pair of immobilizing jaws engages the head from the side to hold the head in place. Repositionable arm platforms are provided for steadying the physician""s arms.
Park, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,493, relates to an adjustable therapeutic pillow apparatus for applying a gentle traction force to the head, neck, and shoulder region of a user. The apparatus includes a base, first and second pillow members having spaced-apart convex pillow surfaces for engagement with the user, and means for fastening the pillow members to the base. The apparatus is adjustable in that both the lateral spacing of the pillow members and the overall length of the pillow members may be adjusted.
Laurin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,186, provides an apparatus for restraining a patient having a suspected spinal injury in the form of a spinal restraint including a rigid board, a plurality of restraining straps, a head support, a foot support, and carrying handles. The restraining straps extend laterally across the board from side portions thereof, the straps being longitudinally removable and laterally retractable. The head support is adapted for immobilizing the head of a patient and comprises a center support for supporting the back of the head of a patient and two side supports, one on each side of the central support, each one for supporting the side of the head of a patient and being movable between a support configuration and a loading and storing configuration in which the side support lies substantially flush with the center support.
Durham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,766, relates to a head immobilizing apparatus including a main board having a central portion and spaced apart side edge portions. Positioned along the side edge portions are apertures to accommodate backboard engaging straps and head immobilizing straps. The backboard engaging straps are provided to secure the main board to a backboard in an emergency medical situation. The head immobilizing straps can be operably positioned in a variety of locations depending upon the apertures for positioning the head immobilizing straps. A pair of removable head supports is operably attached to the central portion of the main board through a hook and loop material. A head cushion is positioned at the central most portion of the main board. The main board of the head immobilizer is constructed of a high strength corrugated disposable material and the upright cushions and head pillow are constructed of an open cell foam to absorb blood and bodily fluids during trauma of the head of the patient.
Henley, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,656, relates to a backboard for immobilizing and transporting injured persons and a head restraining device for employment with such a backboard. The backboard includes a rigid support member, two head engaging members which are slidably received in a track attached to the rigid support member and latching assemblies to hold the head support members in a fixed position relative to the rigid support board. The head support members are designed to be positioned adjacent the head of an injured person who has been placed on the backboard, one head support member on each side of the head. The head support members may be completely removed from the track when not in use. The latching assemblies include a spring-biased member which engages the track, due to the spring bias, and holds the head-engaging member in a fixed position. The backboard may include body-strapping members which include a cloth strap, a ring slidably and rotatably retained by one end of the strap and a snap hook swivelly connected to each ring. The snap hooks are connectable to rods embedded in the handholds of the support board or to the rings of other strapping members. The backboards may include a foot support assembly which includes a footplate and two extension members. The footplate is rotatably attached to two extension members which in turn are slidably attached to the support board.
Klippel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,422, relates to a spine board apparatus with a short upper board member that is secured behind a patient""s back and neck.
Gregory et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,213, relates to a headpiece which is provided for the head end of a table on which a patient lies on a side to have bottom side of the head engage the headpiece. A plurality of pads are adjustable by the headpiece support so that the head is retained in a fixed position while a chiropractor makes a vertible adjustment.
Patil et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,758, provides a frame having a platform or support including an area thereon for supporting a patient""s head and for maintaining the patient""s head in position.
Brock, U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,776, provides a collapsible telescoping head support mounted on a stretcher and has adjustable torso members mounted thereon. Straps extend through the head support and torso members for immobilizing a broken neck.
Darby, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,523, relates to a restraining assembly for children including a rigid support board having a head portion at one end adapted to underlie the head of the patient and laterally adjustable head holding pads provided on the head portion.
Rankin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,364, relates to an anatomical, compressible weight immobilizer, having orthopedic strap tension weights which are adapted to immobilize a portion of an injured patient""s anatomy against disposition or dislocation, while the patient is reclining. To the portable orthopedic strap tension weighted components is secured a cervical chin strap supplement, in one embodiment. The unit with attachments is applicable to a stretcher or hospital bed or operating table and may be used alternately in the transport of the patient or in the retention of the patient in position for examination, operation or ambulatory movement.
Each of these patents provides spinal and cervical immobilization apparatuses with various features. None of these patents, however, discloses or suggests an immobilization apparatus that provides for ease of adjustability without removal of parts, integrated parts, accommodation for a wide range of sizes, consideration for x-rays, symmetrical parts for easy manufacturing, safety locks, etc. It has therefore been found desirable to design a head immobilizer with the advantages as noted below.
Thus, it is believed that heretofore the present invention has not been taught or suggested.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with a high level of motion restriction to the head and neck of a patient.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with intuitive design with minimal product training needed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with good visual and tactile access to eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and neck.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with high level of x-ray transparency.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with durable components that can be cleaned and reused multiple times.
It is yet also an object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer that is fully adjustable to fit a large range of patients.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer that allows for quick application and readjustment.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer that promotes proper immobilization technique.
It is another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer that has a small and compact design for easy storage.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer with low cost compared to other head immobilization systems.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer where all straps are permanently attached to eliminate lost parts.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a head immobilizer that is easily attachable to and detachable from a spine board and is adaptable to fit a broad variety of board types.
Various other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the ensuing detailed description and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
An embodiment of the present invention includes a base headboard (or xe2x80x9cheadboardxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbase boardxe2x80x9d) for providing a surface/interface for mounting one or more side blocks, which are adaptable for supporting one or more sides of a body part (e.g., the head). A soft material, such as a foam pad, is attached to the center portion of the headboard for providing comfortable support to the injured person""s head. An elongated slot with teeth racks is disposed in the headboard on both sides of the injured person""s head. The headboard also comprises straps for attaching to a spine board.
Two side head blocks are each removably attached to the headboard using a plunger-type lock that engages an elongated slot on a respective side of the headboard. These locks are engaged to the slots of the headboard through separate elongated slots in the head blocks, which may be aligned perpendicularly to the slots of the headboard. Advantageously, the head blocks may be adjusted by moving the engagement of the locks along a set of slots in the headboard and a set of slots in the head blocks, respectively. In addition, the head blocks may be rotated around the locks. Consequently, the present invention allows the blocks to be located at any point on the base within a predetermined limit of motion. The head blocks are, thus, adjustable so as to accommodate the various size features of a particular patient while promoting proper immobilization technique by minimizing movement of, and possible trauma to, the cervical spine of the patient.
Each head block has a universal configuration such that there is no difference between a left and a right head block. When attached to the headboard, each head block includes an upright planar portion with a soft material (foam pad) attached thereto for fitting a side of the injured person""s head and a horizontal portion that includes the aforementioned slot for engaging the headboard. The upright planar portion includes an arch opening that exposes the side of the injured person""s head so as to allow access thereto for injury diagnosis by emergency medical personnel. The arch opening also improves the x-ray transparency of the injured person""s head, thus allowing emergency medical personnel to take x-ray of an injured person""s head while it is immobilized. The upright planar portion further includes a curvilinear (bell-shaped) cross section for improving x-ray transparency. For easy storage, these portions of the head block may be removed from the base and disengaged to a flat position when not in use.
The preferred soft material for the headboard and head blocks (foam pads) is readily removable from the headboard and head blocks for easy replacement.
The head immobilizing apparatus may be adjusted with ease to fit a patient of any size/age (or at least two years old) without removing any of its parts. This integration of parts prevents parts from being lost or misplaced, and allows for quick immobilization of a patient without the need to locate individual parts. The locks for locking the head blocks include at least two locking stages, whereby individual directions of adjustment for the head blocks may be locked in place thus allowing for a better fit on a patient.
Attachment straps are incorporated to the headboard for attaching to a spine board. Head immobilizing straps may be extended across the forehead and chin of the injured person between the head blocks. According to an embodiment of the invention, the head immobilizing straps are angled such that the pressures thereof are oriented toward the mandible joint, which reduces discomfort while enabling emergency medical personnel to open the mouth of the injured person.
The cooperating attachment straps may further comprise cooperating hook or loop material or an adhesive double sided tape attached to a bottom surface of the head pad means for attaching the head pad means to the headboard.
The headboard is preferably constructed of a molded plastic material and configured such that an elongated slot extends axially across the headboard perpendicular to the side edges on either side of a center portion thereof, and may further include a spineboard strap enabling the headboard to be attached to the spineboard.
The head pad means may further comprise a pair of universally configured pads, each pad having spaced apart upright side surfaces extending perpendicularly from a bottom and merging at a pair of ends. The head pad means and the head support means are preferably constructed with foam of a color dissimilar to the color of human blood.
The immobilizing strap means may further comprise a buckle enabling a free end of the immobilizing strap means to be inserted therethrough and folded over to attach to its length.
In accordance with another embodiment, the features of the headboard may be directly incorporated to a spineboard, thereby allowing head blocks to be attached thereto without the need of a separate headboard.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus embodying features of construction, combination(s) of elements and arrangement of parts, all as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.